The Necklace
by mihoshi1
Summary: *ACK!I've lost the rest of it!NO!Well, when I find it.. I'll finish.Untill then..SORRY!* Relena's life is going smooth... shes not as up tight as before and even has a boyfriend!But when he gives her a present..its more than they bargained for!
1. I (kinda like a prolouge)

.  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I don't want to admit it… I don't own Gundam Wing… AH!! Not fair….  
  
.  
  
"Relena.. Relena. Wake up!"  
  
"Huh?" What now? Relena sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.. "Why?"  
  
"Um.. maybe because you have a speech today in about 2 hours!" Hilde said, then threw a pillow at Relena to make her point.  
  
It was about 8am and Hilde, Noin, and Relena were all staying at the Peacecraft mansion. Zechs, Duo, and Heero were there too, but in another wing.  
  
"AH!!" Relena jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom. "Hey, Noin? Can you get my dress out for me?" Her voice was muffled from the toothpaste in her mouth. "It would," she spit out the toothpaste, "help me out a lot."  
  
"Already done," Noin replied.  
  
"Thanks," Relena smiled when she came out of the bathroom. After getting they had all gotten dressed, she sat down at the makeup table, since the others had already gotten ready. "Should my hair be down or up today?" she asked the others.  
  
"Um..Lets see… I got it! I know the perfect hair style for your dress!" Hilde walked over do Relena's hair, while Relena did her own makeup.  
  
"Now that we're all ready.. can we eat?" Noin asked when they were done.  
  
"Food!!" Hilde and Relena replied at the same time.  
  
"Mm.. Duo. I didn't know you could cook!" Milliardo Peacecraft, a.k.a. Zechs Marquise, said. He's known now a day as Prince Milliardo of the Sanc Kingdom, but we'll just refer to him as Zechs.  
  
"Well, Hilde has been teaching me!" Duo replied. Heero and Zechs sat around the table eating bacon and eggs while Duo cooked. It's been 2 years since the Marimaya incident and everyone had gotten on with their lives. Duo and Hilde stayed on earth during the holidays, Quatre is a successful businessman, Trowa still travels with Catherine and the circus, Wufei teaches karate, has short hair, and he's actually not as crazy as before. Duo, Hilde, and Heero had traveled to the Peacecraft Mansion for a vacation, but the others had prior commitments, so they didn't come. Zechs and Noin travel for the Darlin Foundation. They're to be married in 6 months! Relena is the Prime Minister and spokesperson for the Darlin Foundation, which she formed after the war. She's no longer totally pacifist, just a little. Heero is leading a normal life and no longer acts like the perfect solider. He laughs a lot, smiles a lot, and actually shows his feelings! He and Relena are dating, and he's been threatened by Zechs, many times, that Zechs would personally kill him if he harmed Relena… But back to the story… 


	2. II (i hate chapter titles!!)

.  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I don't want to admit it… I don't own Gundam Wing… AH!! Not fair….  
  
.  
  
"Morning!" Hilde yelled and ran up to Duo, hugging him around his neck and scaring him half to death.  
  
"AH!! Oh geez! Its only you! I almost burned my self with this bacon grease!" Duo pecked Hilde on the cheek then went back to cooking his bacon. "Where are Relena and Noin?"  
  
"Right here." Noin stepped out from behind the door. Since she was Vice-Prime Minister she had to dress up as well. She had on a Sanc suit that has purple, blue, and white on it. "May I introduce Prime Minister of the Darlin Foundation, Ms. Relena Peacecraft." She stepped out of the way so everyone could see past her. They watched as Relena stepped out. She had on a long blue gown that puffed out at the bottom with low cut shoulders. "Morning everyone," Relena said with a curtsey. Zechs sat staring at Noin while Heero was next to him staring at Relena. "Morning Ladies!" Duo said.  
  
Zechs got up and pecked Noin on the lips. "You look perfect this morning." He too had on a sand coat, but his was pure white. Being the Prince of the new Sanc Kingdom, he had to dress up and be part of the audience.  
  
Relena walked up to Heero. "Morning Heero." She kissed him on the cheek and stole a piece of his bacon while he just stared up at her. "Okay.. don't say anything." She went to go get her plate when he called her.  
  
"Relena…" She turned around to see Heero standing with a box in his hands. "Here, this is for you.. for good luck."  
  
"Its beautiful Heero!" Relena pulled out of the box a gold necklace with diamond studs in it. At the very bottom was a purple amythest shaped like a tear drop. "Thank you." She looked at him only now the tear was in her eye.  
  
"You're welcom." He put it on her. "Its almost as beautiful as you.." He looked at her and..  
  
Snicker… snicker… Heero turned towards the snickerer and sent Duo a death glare. "Oh.. don't mind me! I'm just taking notes!! See Heero, I'll be you and Hilde'll be Relena." He turned to Hilde, took on a lovesick look, and deepend his voice. "Oh, Relena my darling! Kiss me!! You're so beautiful!" He took Hilde in his arms and started kissing her only to be spun around by Heero.  
  
"Okay, you wanna duke this out now or later?" Heero got up in Duo's face, all manly like.  
  
"Is that a threat?!" Duo stood on his tippy toes and looked down at Heero, threatening like, but you could tell he was playing because Heero could beat Duo down in a second.  
  
"Yeah!" Heero stood on his tippy toes, eye level with Duo.  
  
"Bring it on!"  
  
"Name the place!"  
  
It went on like this for about 10 minutes until Hilde interrupted. "I hate to interrupt, but don't we have to be somewhere?"  
  
"Oh shit!" Zechs stood up after checking his watch. "You two can fight later! We're gonna be late!" 


	3. III (again with the chapter titles!!)

.  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I don't want to admit it… I don't own Gundam Wing… AH!! Not fair….  
  
.  
  
They were about 5 minutes away from the assembly hall and Relena was going over her speech in her mind. 'We have finally obtained peace between the colonies and Earth. There seems nothing left to do, but that's where we are wrong. Even…"  
  
----FLASH----  
  
Wufei looked up as the door opened and Relena, Heero, Zechs, Noin, Duo, and Hilde were pushed in. Unlike them, he had no handcuffs on.  
  
"Hey Wu-man!" Duo said. "How'd you get here?" Out from the shadows stepped someone else.  
  
"Sh… Quatre's sleeping." Trowa pointed to the cot in the corner. "He pickpocketed on of the guards. Heres the key." He tossed the key to Heero.  
  
"Quatre? He pickpocketed on of the guards? Never knew he had it in him." Zechs commented.  
  
"Yeah, theres a lot we don't know…."  
  
----FLASH----  
  
"Relena… Earth to Relena.." Hilde shook her shoulder. "Relena, we're there."  
  
"Huh? What?" Then it registered. "Oh! Okay." She stepped out and walked into the hall with Zechs and Noin, the others having to go in the back way so they could get to the balcony. 'What was that….' Relena thought back to her day dream as she waits to be announced.  
  
"May I introduce, Prime Minister Relena Peacecraft and Vice-Prime Minister Lucrezia Noin." 'Well, here goes nothing!'  
  
. .  
  
Sorry this one was so short.. I kinda didn't realize that until I was about to post it…  
  
More coming tomorrow!! 


End file.
